Match
by Rain Durden
Summary: Craig estaba seguro en muchas cosas en su vida, en sus malas decisiones principalmente sin embargo estaba seguro que todo su pasado había quedado enterrado, hasta que se vio obligado regresar al estúpido pueblo que juro no regresar para conocer una parte nueva de él. A Craig no le gustaban los chicos, eso nunca cambiara .Pero Tweek no es un simple chico.


**LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, MARCAS ENTRE OTROS, NO ME PERTENENCEN EN ABSOLUTO. ESTE ESCRITO ESTA HECHO CON PURA INTENCION DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

 **MATCH**

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Tweek no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Quería hacerlo e intentarlo pero por sus adentros estaba más que atemorizado. Ser él no era fácil , ser "gay" tampoco lo era en South Park y a pesar que el pueblo estaba en constante innovación y había más gente "políticamente correcta" ,a la hora del ligue todos terminaban siendo los clásicos "machos alfas ". En fin, había terminado un poco desesperado para entrar a esas webs para conocer gente a base de chateo .De tanto mensaje absurdo o uno que otro troll que quiere molestar, había logrado mantener la conversación con chico quien por desgracia de él vivía en New york sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, su misterioso amigo de semanas le mando repentinamente un mensaje que vendría al pueblo por cierto asunto ,por lo cual lo lleva finalmente en esta situación en estar sentado en medio del parque por tan solo conocer al misterioso chico en el parque.

A pesar de las semanas hablando y la insistencia del chico sobre conocer su nombre, su número o mínimo su cuenta de Facebook, Tweek era demasiado precavido en todos estos asuntos, lo suficiente para avisarle a sus padres que saldría con alguien que conoció en internet, y si no contestaba el mensaje que ellos le enviarían dentro de 30 minutos para saber si todo estaba bien , debían marcarle al teléfono y si no contestaba que empezaran a llamar a la policía aunque por desgracia sus padres solo carcajearon y le desearon suerte en su "cita gay". Y le dieron dinero sin olvidar un gas pimienta, un estúpido gas pimienta.

Tweek soltó un largo suspiro mientras observaba la lata metálica del gas pimienta que hacía en su mano, estaba lo suficientemente nervioso para realizar el contacto visual a primera vista por lo que buscaba cualquier pretexto para no dirigirle la mirada al chico hasta tener un poco de confianza, sentado en una banca un tanto pintarrajeada; Tweek intentaba mantener sus pensamientos en cosas positivas sobre esta experiencia. Era un domingo soleado, el parque solo había uno que otro niño los cuales irónicamente no estaban distraídos con los juegos metálicos del parque si no con su teléfono.

─Hey, ¿Puedo sentarme? ─Interrogó una voz masculina, un tanto seria sin embargo Tweek no le prestó atención y siguió mirando la lata.

Sus ojos azules le prestaban atención al objeto metálico y Tweek trataba de mentalizarse de mirarlo de forma indefinida, podía jurar que sus manos sudaban por los nervios y sentía cierto escalofrió en sus adentros.

─Sabes pensaba que te habías vuelto más conversador o ¿Acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua? ─

Y ese comentario fue suficiente para perder su concentración, tímidamente levanto la mirada con un poco de miedo. Lo que miraba no era menos que un chico de cabellos negros, tenía el rostro serio quien le entregaba una mirada que no sabía cómo definirla, olía demasiado a tabaco sin embargo lo único que podía pensar era que todas esas facciones le recordaban a cierta persona. ¿Stan Marsh? No, era imposible, Stan tenía una mirada distinta sin olvidar que siempre estaba con su grupo de amigos, entonces finalmente le llego un nombre en particular.

─Ahg p-pero ¡¿Pero qué carajos?!─ Y tras esto Tweek se sobresaltó sin poder contener sus emociones, su ojo parpadeo sin lograr creer lo que estaba atestiguando.

─Tranquilo, no te voy a dar otra paliza.─

Y tras esto finalmente confirmo lo que estaba temiendo, la persona que estaba parada enfrente de él era nada menos que Craig Tucker, una persona que se supone que se había marchado del pueblo hace algunos años ,si se ignoraba aquella ocasión que tuvo que enfrentarse al chico en medio del patio escolar no eran muy amigos en ese entonces. Menudo recuerdo, estaba jurando que alguien le estaba armando una broma o era otro de esos planes absurdos de Cartman y su pandilla.

─Mira, sé que no soy la persona que esperabas que fuera pero tú tampoco eres lo que yo esperaba.─ Confirmo el chico de cabellos negros, sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

─T-Tu tampoco eres de mi tipo.─ Aclarando un poco la situación, Tweek decidió levantarse con la mente en alto de retirarse sin embargo unas carcajadas un poco maliciosas salieron incomodándolo un poco.

─Espera ¿Qué? No puedo creerlo, ¿Me estas rechazando? ─

Silenciosamente asintió y de nueva cuenta Tucker había comenzado a reír, si no se detenía juraba que iba lanzarle el estúpido gas pimienta.

─Definitivamente tú no eres lo que yo busco, no eres una chica.─ Con un poco de sarcasmo respondió finalmente Tucker, sin embargo tosió un poco para componer la postura ─No pensaba ligarte o algo por el estilo. ─

─ ¿E-Entonces por que estas aquí? ─

Y tras esto, su mirada regreso a un estatus neutral que lograba sofocarlo, vaya que esto iba en mal en peor.

─Necesitaba olvidarme un poco de mis asuntos.─

─ ¡No me jodas! P-Para eso tienes a tus amigos.─

Sin perder de vista al rubio que maldecía por todos lados ignorando la presencia de los menores de edad que observaban el espectáculo, Craig se limitaba a realizar un análisis sobre cómo había terminado aceptando un encuentro en ciegas y la razones le empezaban a sobrar. Él, un chico que cuando encontró la oportunidad de mandar al carajo al pueblo sin olvidar que prometió que nunca regresaría por la estúpida idea de que iba tener éxito, termino volviendo gracias a la insistencia de su madre preocupada debido que su padre estaba hospitalizado por algunos días y honestamente no tenía ganas de ver las mismas personas y cosas que sabía que no iban a cambiar y que efectivamente no han cambiado.

No tenía que ser adivino para suponer el futuro de sus amigos, Clyde seguiría con Bebe y ambos se sentirían la pareja más glamorosa de todas, yendo de compras los fines de semana y pagando todo con la tarjeta de crédito de papá, ¿Quién necesita la universidad? Cuando vas heredar la zapatería de la familia. Token estaría en Harvard junto con Nicole, visitando a sus padres los fines de semana y hablando de lo difícil que es su carrera sin olvidar sus planes de casarse cuando se gradúen y discutiendo bobadas como ¿Boda en invierno o verano? Y definitivamente lo que menos quería era ver a una pareja feliz, desbordando miel sobre hojuelas mientras hablaban de sí mismos, así que todo este tipo de situaciones lo dejaban en un dilema.

─ Mis amigos están los suficientemente ocupados siendo patéticos con sus parejas para hacer algo divertido. Entonces debía escoger entre salir contigo o con la estúpida pandilla de Stan Marsh. ─ Finalmente expresó interrumpiendo el drama completamente innecesario del rubio.

Escuchó un suspiro de decepción y molestia como respuesta tras cierto silencio donde ambos compartían miradas sin embargo finalmente Tweek tomo sus cosas y decidió retirarse sin decir nada.

─No puedo creer que desperdicie mi domingo, en esto ¡Por dios!─Susurró para sí mismo Tweek mientras se resignaba en dar la vuelta, estaba tan molesto y frustrado que ni se esforzaba en expresar lo que sentía. Se había perdido su serie por culpa de un ridículo capricho de un idiota que no quería pasar el tiempo con gente más idiota que él.

─ ¡Espera!─

Y Tweek se detuvo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por hacerlo. Girando levemente para observarlo para instantáneamente percatarse que Craig tenía una mirada distinta, un poco indignada y avergonzada, sin duda se había tragado demasiado orgullo para solo gritarle.

─Sé que no era lo que querías, pero venga yo ni sabía quién demonios eras porque tu no querías decirme, créeme si hubiera sabido que se trataba de ti te habría ahorrado todo esta incómoda situación.─

Con este argumento Craig anotaba uno a su favor no obstante Tweek no se limitaba en decir algo debido que su mente era un caos.

─Así que ¿Podemos dejar de lado toda esta tonta situación? Y no sé, aprovechar lo que queda de día.─ Tras lo último, Tucker se encogió de hombros no sabía realmente por qué insistía posiblemente era porque estaba lo suficientemente desesperado por estar con alguien que no fuera relacionado a su pasado con totalidad. Observo al chico en su enfrente quien pensó un poco sus palabras en busca de alguna mentira o algo malicioso

─En plan de amigos….Nada raro ─ Finalmente aclaro antes de una mala suposición y tras esto recibió un simple "¿Por qué no" como respuesta.

Y mientras caminaban sin destino aparente debido que Craig quería evitar las zonas concurridas del pueblo y cosa que en silencio agradecía por que igual amaba estar un poco alejado de la multitud sin las constantes ovaciones por aceptar su homosexualidad, Tweek no pudo evitar echarle una ligera mirada al chico que estaba a su lado. Realmente miraba que los siete años no habían pasado en vano, Craig se había vuelto un poco más alto y ya no tenía tanto la complexión delgada, parecía que hacia un poco de ejercicio no obstante mantenía el mismo carácter nihilista sobre las cosas, por sus adentros se preguntaba el por qué no traía su característico gorro aunque la única respuesta lógica que podía tener era por que posiblemente quería pasar desapercibido por el resto.

─ ¿Y por qué regresaste? ─ No fue cuestión de tiempo para lamentarse de la pésima pregunta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

─Mi papá tuvo un accidente automovilístico hace unos días, está internado.─

Ahora sí que la había cagado o sentía que estaba por hacerlo pensaba de forma mental Tweek quien intentaba pensar en una respuesta rápida pero la forma en que había respondido Craig sin interés alguno, lo dejaba sin opciones.

─Lo lamento, espero que se recupere.─ Pésima respuesta pero era la única que parecía razonable, Tucker simplemente soltó una risilla.

─ ¿Por qué lo lamentas? El muy imbécil andaba mirando su móvil en vez del volante, en fin no atropello a nadie solo choco el auto .Y ahora debo pagar su alojamiento en el hospital y la reparación del automóvil, con lo ocupado que estoy escribiendo mi libro.─

─ ¿Escribes un libro?─

Tras escuchar la pregunta, Craig de forma inconsciente se detuvo al percatarse que había estado hablando un poco de más. ¿Se supone que no debía hablar del libro hasta que estuviera publicado? En realidad no sabía cómo funcionaba aun todo este asunto de escritores y editoriales, en fin ya había abierto la boca.

─Se supone que estoy escribiéndolo, en fin ya me gaste el primer adelanto. ─

Saco de su bolsillo un cigarro para encenderlo. Exhalo un poco, recordó en instantes su compañía para ofrecerle uno pero este simplemente lo rechazo.

─Ahg N-No puedo creer que sigues fumando.─ Confesó un tanto estupefacto el rubio. El chico de cabellos negros lo volteo a ver un poco divertido

─Deje las drogas pero no el tabaco. ─

─E-Eres un desastre andante, ¿Lo sabias? ─

No comprendía el por qué lo había dicho pero simplemente recibió una sonrisa y siguieron conversando de cosas insignificantes, llegando a conocer un poco más sobre esta nueva versión de Craig Tucker. Tenía veintidós, se ganaba la vida como escritor en una revista de entretenimiento cultural aunque detestaba su trabajo debido que siempre le tocaban los peores artículos que escribir, su jefe aún lo subestimaba por su edad e ignoraba el hecho que Craig había sido considerado un prodigio a los quince años; el trabajo había sido el motivo por el cual estaba en una web de chateo debía redactar una crítica sobre el comportamiento humano en la web. Tucker estaba soltero y vivía en un departamento, no le interesaba tener una relación porque estaba tratando de escribir una novela de ficción. Y por lo que observaba y en silencio podía juzgar, Craig se sentía frustrado.

En realidad Tweek no podía jugar a ser el juez, no conocía tan bien al Craig de los quince años por lo cual no podía ver mucha diferencia a esta versión, las pocas veces que llegaron a hablar en la adolescencia era cuando tenían que trabajar en equipo o este lo buscaba porque necesitaba un miembro para sus planes de hacer algo mejor que el equipo de Stan. Ni tampoco conocía muy bien la historia del inesperado éxito de Craig, solo sabía que cuando tuvieron el proyecto de escribir un guion para un cortometraje que se iba presentar en un festival pequeño del pueblo, Tucker había impresionado a la audiencia no solo por su guion si no por sus habilidades narrativas y expresivas sin tener conocimiento previo , por mera coincidencia un crítico de aquellos que amaban los festivales europeos y destruía películas "comerciales" con sus reseñas que se publicaban semanalmente en el "New York Times" había sigo espectador de la presentación del cortometraje hecho por Craig. Quedo tan impresionado que le ofreció un mundo de oportunidades fuera del pueblo sin olvidar una suma de dinero por los derechos del cortometraje para poderlo distribuir, Tucker no dudo en aceptar la oferta y en un parpadeo de ojos se había marchado del pueblo sin antes decirles a todos que se fueran al carajo, cosa que a nadie le había sorprendido puesto era Craig.

─ ¿Y qué hay de tu vida?─ Finalmente interrogó el chico de cabellos negros provocando ciertos nervios, vaya que era trágico decir lo que estaba pasando con él.

─E-Estoy trabajando en la cafetería de la familia.─

─ ¿Enserio? Pensé que habían quebrado por culpa de Harbucks.─

─Si….b-bueno Harbucks quebró por una mala administración y la gente ahg de la nada empezó a querer apoyar a lo local, así que volvimos abrir haciendo un trato con Harbucks de utilizar su maquinaria con tal que no regresaran.─

─ ¿Y entonces tu solo usas las maquinas?─

─A-Algo así..no d-deberías de minimizar el trabajo de uno .─ Tras expresar eso ,no dudo de dirigirle una mirada un tanto ofendida pero Craig seguía con una sonrisa que tenía toda intención de molestar.

─ ¿No hay algo ahí que no esté refrigerado o preparado por maquinas?─Lo estaba retando, definitivamente lo estaba retando.

─L-Los cupcakes , son los mejores del pueblo.─ Expresó con orgullo─ Y-Yo los preparo , deberías ..probarlos.⸲

─No me gustan las cosas dulces.─ Enunció con diversión Craig, empezaba sentirse divertido al ver sus expresiones.

A pesar de que la situación dejaba de ser totalmente incómoda para ambos y habían pasado ya por la etapa de volverse a presentar, ambos se detuvieron al percatarse que casi llegaban a la cafetería. Tweek se despidió instantáneamente explicando que si los veían pasar juntos sus padres iban a malinterpretando todo, finalmente ambos intercambiaron números telefónicos y cuentas de Facebook para despedirse. En su caminata de regreso a casa, Tucker se percató de las numerosas llamadas perdidas por parte de su madre y resignado decidió marcarle recibiendo la contestación impaciente de está expresando que el turno de la noche para cuidar a su padre le tocaba a él debido que su hermana iría a una fiesta.

─Estaba pensando parar a comprar un café antes de llegar a la casa ¿Quieres que te lleve un café para tu velada? En el hospital sirven una comida del asco.─ Interrogó ella, por su voz sonaba un poco cansada había estado en el hospital todo el turno de la tarde y entendía que estaba estresada.

─Cómprame unos cupcakes─ Expresó Craig esbozando una sonrisa para colgar la llamada y seguir su camino.

* * *

 **Y finalmente logre escribir esto , realmente estoy emocionada porque es mi primer fic "yaoi" y por qué se trata de south park, una serie que he visto durante años pero finalmente vino esta idea para esta pareja en especial. Voy tratar de ser fiel a la personalidad de los personajes, aunque debo admitir que siento que es todo un reto retratar la personalidad de Tweek, en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El prólogo me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba , en fin.**

 **Mi fic incluirá varias parejas que me gustan del fandom pero sin quitar el protagonismo al creek , y pondré lemon muchísimo lemon porque me gusta , no me odien ;u;**

 **Estoy decidida en seguir esto pero cualquier comentario suyo me animaría más en seguir, saber que esto valdrá la pena me haría muy feliz.**

 **Cualquier error ortográfico o narrativo y observación por favor hágamela saber, realmente se los agradeceré.**

 **Gracias por leer y ¿comentar?**


End file.
